After the Battle
by aurelia641
Summary: Everyone has a different outlook on the world after Voldemort has officially come back. Though their opinions are varied, they all share one thing in common: they are listed in this story! PLEASE, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My walls have seen much activity over the years. I'd be lying if I didn't say that.

This struggle is more or less insignificant in the grand scheme of things. The people take it very seriously, but they are predisposed to do so. Their lives are so short that they can only care about superficial things. All of these things will eventually die out and be replaced, even evil. Time is the great leveler. If you don't like something, just wait. The only constant is change. If I told you that this conflict was truly monumental, take me apart brick by brick. I've seen much worse and I know there will be more in the future.

But…I always feel sympathetic for the things within my walls. I even like the boy. I do enjoy witnessing history. Too bad they haven't figured out how to listen to me. I am constantly whispering in their ears.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

Though my name comes from the Roman goddess of wisdom, I can't quite tell if I inherited this trait. I know most people tend to believe that I am all-knowing, but I tend to be more critical of myself.

Moments of pure wisdom have come upon me, terrible moments that I was left wondering what they meant. I had an idea of what it would be like to be all-knowing and it terrified me.

For example, knowing that something horrible was going to happen didn't prevent him from dying. My heart aches constantly, no matter what I do. He was such a large part of my life that I don't quite know how to go on without him.

I do know one thing, though. Hogwarts will stay open. It is much too important to bend to such a charlatan's will. I don't know how many students will come back, but we are here for them.


	3. Bill Weasley

I can't believe she still loves me. I mean, I guess I should never have doubted her, but she does seem like she's shallow at times. This has only brought us closer, though. I can't wait until the wedding. Even Mother's starting to warm to her. I think Ginny still has a ways to go yet.

I'm glad I'm not a werewolf. I mean, I like Remus and everything, but it's just…well, I don't think I really need to explain myself. Everyone understands why being a werewolf is undesirable for some people.

I wonder what will change now. I wasn't really old enough to know what it was like the first time around, but I have people to show me the ropes. Lets just hope we all want the same thing.

A/N: Hey...two chapters already up, this is the third...I'd really like some reviews, please. I'd like to demand that I get so many reviews before I post the next chapter, but I hate it when other authors do that. It actually makes me not want to review. So, I won't demand reviews, but pretty please?


	4. Lucius Malfoy

So I don't have all the answers. Big deal. It is not as if that's at all important anymore. People think I'm wicked, or that I deserve the worst retribution, but I don't care. I've just been looking out for myself. Isn't that what we all should be doing? I bet if stupid little Dumbledore had been more concerned about his own life than that of Potter, he would still be alive. Though, that might not be so good for me.

Why should I care about some sniveling nobody when I could just step on that person to reach a greater goal? Why should I even care about a great person? They're just another obstacle in my path to the top.

You may also think I'm wretched but I don't care. I don't care about what anyone thinks about me. That's not important. What is important is the new world order about to show itself. That is what we should all be worried about.

A/N: Okay, so I'm not one to complain, but...I'm going to anyways. No one has reviewed my little ficlet yet. I though that it might be because I didn't update yet, so here it is. This time I might just wait to update after someone has reviewed. That's it. I'll wait for just one review.


	5. Rufus Scrimgeour

Why is it that life has to be cyclical?

Well, I don't know if life is cyclical or if just doubles back on itself, but we're always in a struggle between good and evil. Even within ourselves we try to be good rather than bad, depending on who you are. Those who win the battle truly are strong.

My duties will keep me from doing what I should, but I'll get some of my subordinates to do what should be done. Percy seems like a good lad if you just give him a push. I'm sure he'll do what's right when he knows how to tell the difference. Others…well, I'm not sure, but this war will definitely show many people's true colors.

A/N: Okay...so I'm starting to wonder if my story really sucks. Do you guys hate it? Is that why you don't review? If anyone does actually like it, or if you feel like confirming my suspicions, please review. Please?


	6. Ginny Weasley

Why is it that I'm left in the wake of other people's more important lives? I hate that. What is it about me that make people think that I don't matter.

Sure, I'm pretty young and I probably shouldn't be involved in everything my friends are, but I would like to be considered. Being a nonentity is not good enough anymore.

I'm mad at him the most. Why did he leave me? Why does he think that I'm helpless enough to get taken advantage of? I think I'm smart enough to hold my own.

I probably sound very pathetic right now. I don't care. I just had to vent for a while. It's very frustrating to always be looked down on.

I have to show them all that they can trust me.

A/N: This is the sixth chapter and...no reviews yet. sob I feel very unloved. I don't even know why I'm updating this since you all seem to dislike it; if you did like it, wouldn't you review and let me know how you feel? I can change things you don't like and do more of what you do like. Plus, I'll give shout-outs to anyone who does review. Please, I'm begging you.


	7. Hedwig

Don't think I don't understand what's going on. Some people might think animals don't have a Spirit, but we definitely do. My master underestimates me but that's fine. He is only human, after all.

I wonder what will happen to me now that he's not going back. I hope he lets me roam. He'll probably still need to use me. I bet he will want to keep in touch with people back home. Though that could prove to be dangerous.

I'll have to alert the rest of the owls. We have a very intricate network of communication so I'll have to be careful. I don't want the wrong owls to know. And I want the right owls to help. A Federation of Owls is in order, I believe.


	8. Draco Malfoy

I know I shouldn't say this, but I regret my decision.

Yes, me, who always seems so arrogant and stuck-up…well, we all have to admit mistakes sometimes. I inherited this business. How could I know that I would hate it?

I'm a coward at heart. I think that's why I hate this. Everyone seems so enthusiastic about this, but I dread the day when I actually meet Him.

My companion seems to be looking around as if he wants to leave also. I can't tell if he killed the headmaster because he really is a Death Eater or if there was another reason. Much as I always hated him, I don't think he'd beg to die.


	9. Justin FinchFletchley

My parents didn't want me to come back. A few years ago, I might not have wanted to either. But Hogwarts has taught me a few things about responsibility and courage. Sure, I haven't been in the middle of it like other people, but I understand now what it means to be an adult.

I know some people might still think of me as I used to be. I suppose it'll be my job to convince them I've changed. I'm no longer the pathetic little boy who thought parseltongue was evil or who was scared of people that meant him no harm.

Perhaps part of being an adult is knowing when to challenge someone and knowing when to let things slide. I still have a lot of growing to do, but at least I know that. Knowledge of your own ignorance leads to enlightenment.


	10. Lavender Brown

I'm not going back. I don't care what anyone says, Hogwarts is dangerous. I actually agree with my parents on this one. He was killed by another professor and a student was part of it. Don't even mention all the terrible creatures that showed up that night. I'd be surprised if they actually kept Hogwarts open. They'd be stupid if they did.

I knew this was coming, too. You might not believe me, but I did. Professor Trelawney always said I had special capabilities. I guess she was right.


	11. Madame Pomfrey

How should I say this?

I really love helping everybody, but sometimes it's just too overwhelming. When can I have time to myself? When can I only worry about my own needs? No one ever considers this. No one thinks that I am also a human being who deserves a little consideration.

I know this sounds quite selfish of me, but I can't help it. After a lifetime of being selfless, don't I deserve a break?


	12. Madame Rosmerta

I can't imagine how this world will change now that You Know Who is back. I've heard rumors, but there's no doubting it now.

What will Hogsmeade be like now that this area is cursed? I know that fewer students will be coming back and I've seen countless "For Sale" signs in town. This is going to be like back then, isn't it? Harry Potter didn't defeat Him, he just put Him under for a while.

I'm not scared, though, even if I am in danger. People need me here, and besides, where else would I go?


	13. Neville Longbottom

So why am I so excited?

I know that I should be dreading this, but I can't wait until I'm involved in this.

I bet most people would be surprised at this, but I'm not. I actually like conflict much more than I let on. I'm sure I'll get in over my head, but that's what life's all about.

I just hope I'm able to stay true to who I am.


	14. Percy Weasley

I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. People don't understand why I do this, but it is essential. I have to be here, with these people, in order to get things done. I'll do my best to support peace and order while also combating chaos and evil. I know I've pretty much alienated my family but I don't think I could have done this with them.

I don't know if I want to be Minister or not. Scrimgeour seems like he has things in order, but he is a little shifty. I won't try to overthrow him, but I will keep an eye on him.

He Who Must Not Be Named will fail as evil always must. If things are bad today, that means the end has not come yet.


	15. Remus Lupin

Making the decision to come back to Hogwarts was hard. For one thing, he wasn't there anymore. All right, I might as well say it. He's dead. I can't imagine a Hogwarts without him, but Minerva's adamant that it stays afloat. I can understand, but understanding is far away from undertaking.

It was easier to come back when I thought of the students, or at least the students that bother to come. I bet many parents will be too concerned for their child's safety, and they have every right to be.

The kids who will come are the ones that we can count on to change the world. They are our world and we must help them in any way we can.


	16. Severus Snape

Rain.

Is there anything more beautiful? It cleanses and refreshes while it eases our minds. Rain is essential for sun. How would we know that the sunny days were good unless there was rain?

Everything going on will eventually wash away. I'm not refuting the importance of this war; I'm just saying it will eventually resolve itself. Even I will eventually die and be replaced by someone else.

I'm not evil. I did what I had to do because this pot had to boil over at some point. Something had to give, and we decided that we had to be the ones to turn up the temperature.


End file.
